


The Occassional Visits from Mr Next Door Devil

by jorinn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Apartment AU, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-31 00:28:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10888101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorinn/pseuds/jorinn
Summary: Welcome to Overwatch complex, a lofty 30 stories apartment building situated in a rather populated area where Omnics and Humans live together in harmony. And it is also where Talon mall is, right under Overwatch Complex, a very convenient place.  It is built by the O.C (short formed for Omnium C.the C is just there for other purposes. DO NOT think too much about it) There are 30 stories to be heard, but none as interesting as the single Father and an ex-archaeologist, Jack Morrison with his Daughter; Hana Song. And their meeting with their new neighbour and his son Jesse McCree. We humbly welcome your visit here at Overwatch Complex. Oh, we also have a small water park for kids, gym for the adults and a barbeque area; do leave feedback on any facilities you wish to see in your future visits :).Hanzo needs to get a good dicking hmu if you want to bang my brother ;)-O.C + Genji ;)





	1. 1-800-STOP-JESSE-MCCREE

**Author's Note:**

> Transferring my work over here ;A;

Jack Morrison was seated in his study room. A mug with bold white characters written '#1 Dad', sat on the rubber coaster, he held the newspaper; skimming through the events about the town. Headlines being, the O.C most likely opening up another facility here in the current building or another shop in Talon mall. Jack picked the mug up and sipped on his two creams, one sugar coffee. He propped his feet up on his desk, stretching his bunny slippers and closed the paper because there weren't anything that captured his interests, setting it aside. Then, to the report card, he has long awaited from his reluctant daughter, Hana.

"Ok but he's definitely biased you know?" Hana commented on her teacher, Mr Jeremiah's favouritism in the classroom, especially how he would mark the papers unfairly, grading his favourite students with undeserving grades. Examples, A to the laziest kid with half-hearted work and lower grades for the rest of the students who worked their butts off. Or in some cases, students that don't annoy or anger him gets a higher grade whilst the other students which, Mr Jeremiah deems 'unruly' will get lower grades. 

Half of Hana's body was on her pink coloured sheet with filled with crinkles due to her current position and how she has yet made her her. While the top half laid upside down on the bunny rug. 

"Lucio, Mr Jeremiah taught you before and don't you think he's just really biased?" She asked while twirling with her dark brown locks. A sigh escapes from her mouth as the caller complimented the said teacher. Of course, Hana disagrees. 

"Um, but that doesn't mean he should grade a C minus for my work that I put my blood, sweat and tears for!" Hana rebutted, "My dad's an ex-archaeologist so I'm _pretty_ sure I'm quite well-versed with his field of work. So technically I should be getting an A plus!"

"HANA!" A holler came from the study room, startling the 13-year-old to drop the phone onto her face. Loud footsteps trudged to the room, Jack opened the door loudly with his hand holding the report card. "Uh oh..." Hana mumbled.

"Um, Lucio imma have to call you back, bye!" Hana hung up and tucked the cell back to charge. She sat on her knees and played with the hem of her oversized t-shirt, she glanced at her dad, "I can explain."

"A D, Hana? A D?" Jack started disappointedly, "Aren't you excellent at History?" Jack inquired and wondering what and where he went wrong with his teachings. Considering him being an ex-archaeologist. Hana groaned and raised her hands up to back up her reason for getting a D.

"Yes I am but Mr Jeremiah is biased! I did the history project assignment, asked for your advice and research," Hana recalled, "And he said he gave me a C minus, not a D, dad!" Jack pinched the bridge of his nose and skimmed through the report card.

"Hana, your math." Hana groaned once more, "Seriously Hana you used to score As" Jack brought up Hana's previous achievements.

"Dad, primary school Math was easy-peasy, now I'm getting thrown with algebra which doesn't serve any benefits in applications to daily life!" Hana remarked somewhat reasonably. Jack waved the current report card in his hand, skimming through once more. His expression clearly expressing his disappointment, he pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.

"I'll have to talk to your teacher about your history project then, and surrender your game devices, Hana." Jack tucked the report card into his robe pocket, Hana gawked and shook her head profusely. Protesting the idea of getting her game devices confiscated for a valid reason. She shuffled to the cabinet where she keeps her devices. "Dad, _please_ ," she begged, giving the puppy dog expression to her 40-year-old father. Jack shook his head, restricting himself to not to give in to his daughter again and again.

"No Hana, your Science, Math and other subjects other than your languages are really terrible," Jack said and held his hand out, "Don't make me force you, young lady." Hana pouted and defeatedly took out her game devices, she passed all 5 of them to her father and sat on her computer chair. "Your laptop too, hon."

"Dad I need to do research!" Hana protested.

"Hit the books then I have plenty," Jack unplugged the rose gold laptop and walked back out to the study room. Locking the devices safely in his uncrackable safe. Hana closed the door and dialled Lucio and put him on speaker.

"Y'ello!" Lucio chirped from the other end.

"LUCIO MY DAD CONFISCATED MY TECH STUFF!" Hana complained, feigning sadness and dramatising the situation.

-

"How is that you're able to take me out of Santa Fe when you did not contribute anything in my life?" The young adult, sporting a tanned coloured Stetson while dragging his second-hand red luggage, with bright stickers and his love for the Wild West, unwillingly behind the well-dressed man pulling the matte black suitcase asked.

"Ya suddenly showed up and dragged me away from my ma!" Young Jesse argued. The man, Gabriel Reyes, keyed his apartment number on the pad for entry. "You're nothing but a selfish bastard just because ya know you got a son from your numerous flings!"

"Calm down kid, you should be grateful I pulled you out of there," Gabriel replied hoping to shut the young adult up. Instead, Jesse's blood boiled more.

"Whaddya mean by that? Be 'grateful' that you couldn't stand seeing ya son, that ya didn't know existed for the past 19 years, living in the dumps?" Jesse had every right to be angry, a stranger shows up, claiming to be his father and is currently in his custody. Gabriel pressed the elevator button and waited.

"I know you existed for God's sake McCree, because of your mother I wasn't able to find you!"

"Oh so now we're pinning the blame on Ma huh?" Jesse rolled his eyes, "How mature of you," Jesse spat bitterly and crossed his arms over his chest. The Swiss doctor living on the S floor waved at Gabriel, Gabriel acknowledges and smiled back. "This is what I'm talking about, your flings!"

"Angela is 23, Jesse," Gabriel replied back in annoyance. Jesse mumbled incoherent ramblings. The elevator dinged and the door opened, a spacious semi-circular elevator with red fabric seats at the sides of the elevator. Jesse was impressed and in awe, but it's no surprised his father is able to live in this luxurious place. "And for your information, your mother's the only one I've slept with so far." Jesse scoffed, obviously not believing the man. Gabriel pressed the A floor.

"The court is messed up for lettin' ya take custody of me," Jesse spoke while sitting down on the chair and glancing out of the glass window. Seeing the elevator travelling further up and the bustling town shrinking as they escalate. "Just because you're a lawyer with better pay, a better housing environment etcetera etcetera with zero contributions to my life makes you the better parent to take care of me?"

"Jesse, you need to go to a better college, the colleges here are great and convenient. You're a smart kid, I've seen the acceptance letters," Gabriel praised, "Your home is not the right environment to be in, Jesse"

"Ya just want me to go to college so I can eventually inherit your damn firm right?" Jesse taunted to spike the man further but Gabriel shook his head.

"No, I want you to do what you like. I've been that path when I was your age." Gabriel replied calmly and a flood of memories rushed into his head. When he first got accepted to different colleges, offering his beloved art course to him; however, his father pressured him to get into law school instead. Since it's much more beneficial for him and eventually inheriting the Reyes law firm. Which he did, regrettably, he didn't get to pursue his interests.

The door opened, and the Shimada brothers were seen arguing outside.

"You think it's funny writing that and making father take care of your pranks over and over again?" The eldest, Hanzo, chided. The youngest, Genji, covered both his ears muffling out his brother chides. Annoyed at how his brother 'can't take a joke'.

"Hey! Don't lash out at me for you not being able to take a damn joke, brother!" Genji shot back, "You're constantly so uptight about every simple thing I do and you use father as an excuse for stressing out at everything I do!" Hanzo was taken aback at his younger brother's statement, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at his brother; disappointed.

"I am not being uptight, YOU don't know how to behave properly! Father spoiled you too much and look what you have become! A spoiled brat."

"What's that I'm hearing? Oh, that's right, the ringing sounds of jealousy. You're jealous of the fact that father prefers me to you!" Gabriel walked out of the elevator and Jesse rambled on about his anger even when Gabriel turned a deaf ear. "Don't go and lash your jealousy on me brother."

"I am not jealous, I am utterly disappointed at how you are not honouring your last name seriously!" Hanzo expressed his anger and disappointment clearly.

"I'm not a traditionalist like you, dumbass, so stop shoving your beliefs down my throat! " Genji shot back.

"You are a Shimada!"

"So? It's not like I'm going to inherit the family's business now, am I? You are Hanzo, not me. Leave me out of your fantasies of two brothers working hand in hand together. It's never going to happen. So stay out!" Genji shouted.

"I wished you were a much better brother and more grateful of your privileged lifestyle," Hanzo said.

"Aw boo hoo Hanzo, your wish didn't get granted suck it up. Face it, I'm not inheriting the business. Mother and Father are okay with it so stop forcing me into your dreams!" The two brothers stared at each other for the longest time, breathing heavily and blood boiling in their veins. Gabriel stepped in.

"Hey you two, quit bickering. You're brothers, you two aren't supposed to go against each other!" Gabriel butted in as he stared at the two brothers. Hanzo took in a deep breath and turned away, his back giving attention to Genji. Genji pointed at his childish behaviour to Gabriel. Jesse gawked at the older Shimada. His heart thumped loudly in his ears, he pulled his luggage in front of him; Hanzo's eyebrows knitted together and glanced at the worn out luggage and to Jesse, up to his hat. He scoffed and turned his attention away from the awe-struck male.

"Not my problem someone can't take a joke!"

"Genji."

"It's not funny writing that I need a good dicking!" Hanzo cringed at the indecent word that, never in a million years, would he ever use. Jesse viewed this as an opportunity and took it, "But do ya need one darlin'? I'm available. You look pretty tense."

The three of them stared at Jesse in disbelief, Gabriel sighed loudly, mixed emotions stirred inside of him. "Jesse, just, don't add fuel to the fire-"

"You see what I mean? People like him are going to take your joke seriously!"

"He doesn't even know who we are!" The two of them glared daggers at each other, Gabriel, being a lawyer himself, is time for him to be a judge of this situation.

"One, Genji that was very rude of you to write that on the plague without your brother's permission. Two, Hanzo I understand you're disappointed with your brother's behaviour but you need to understand your brother does not share the same mindset as you. Three, you two need to sort things out civilly, I get you two have your differences but you two need to know to stop pissing one another off!" Gabriel commented on his observation. 

"The two of you, apologise and it's case closed, sweep it under the rug and you're back to being the two brothers who care for each other," The two brothers stubbornly apologised with both their backs turned to each other. Gabriel held both their heads and turned them round to face each other, apologising properly.

"Sorry brother," the two of them said. Gabriel smiled at the two of them and nodded, letting go of his grip and held his suitcase.

"Good, now go back in, everything's done and over. Go and study!" Gabriel encouraged the two of them back into their house. Still, they are both stubborn and pushed each other to get out of each other's way. Genji shut the door then everything reverted back to normal. Gabriel sighed in relief and stared at his son. "Was that necessary, Jesse?" Gabriel asked as they pulled their luggage to their new, furnished apartment.

"I seized the opportunity, so it's done and over with," Jesse replied. Gabriel keyed the passcode then entered the apartment. It's a 3 room flat, one the master bedroom where Gabriel resides, second room being Jesse's room simply decorated so Jesse has the freedom (but with minor restrictions) to decorate it however he liked, the third being the study room where Gabriel does his work. Not to mention, two separate bathrooms for privacy sake (of course Gabriel has the one with the tub) but Jesse doesn't know about that yet. He whistled at how chic his apartment was, it was much nicer than the previous one.

Jesse inhaled the scent of fresh furniture, "How do you know them, by the way?" Gabriel removed his tie and hung it on the rack so he could use them tomorrow for work.

"I'm their father's lawyer," Gabriel said and turned the air conditioner on. Jesse nodded, then turned quiet, which was very strange for Gabriel because, throughout their plane ride and car ride, Jesse would not stop squabbling. Now, Jesse was silent as if running out of things to say. Gabriel opened the cabinet to find his beloved Arabica coffee beans packet, filling the coffeemaker. Then, pour some bottled water on his counter into the machine, he needed coffee after a long day of listening to his 'rebellious' son's ramblings.

"You're awfully quiet," he commented and Jesse scoffed.

"Wouldja want me to annoy you again?" Gabriel waited for the coffee machine to brew, his back facing Jesse. He shook his head, "I had a long day and I'm pretty sure you're tired from running your mouth all day," He watched the coffee beans and water mixed together to black coffee.

"How come ya got beans and stuff?" Jesse asked, wondering about how this whole building works.

"Oh, I asked the two brothers to help me."

"With the furnishing too?! You're a sadist!"

"No, Jesse, only with the grocery and essentials, plus helping with the placements of furniture," Gabriel corrected and took a cup, washing it under the running water from the sink. He turned the button off and poured, fresh brewed black coffee into the cup. Jesse approached from behind.

"Can I have some too?" Jesse asked.

"Of course you can," Gabriel replied and handed him another cup. Jesse thanked silently and helped himself with the coffee. The two of them had similar drinking habits, their pinkies rested at the base of the cup, they inhale the scent first before taking tiny sips then huge gulps. Then, let out a satisfied sigh. The two of them stared at each other and laughed.

"Yeah you are my son alright," Gabriel commented and Jesse couldn't help but agree.

"That doesn't mean I'm not going to annoy you 'aight pa?" Jesse replied smugly and took another drink. Gabriel's smug-eating grin appeared, "You called me 'pa' after 72 hours." Jesse choked on his coffee and diverted his attention away from the Latino.

"You called me pa, I think I'm going to take a moment and cry in happiness,"

"IT WAS A SLIP UP DON'T EVEN GET EMOTIONAL ABOUT IT! I STILL DISLIKE YOU!" Jesse immediately defended his slip-up and Gabriel stifled his laughter. The mood slowly depleted.

Gabriel revived the mood by teasing the 19-year-old, "You called me pa, should I tweet about this?" Jesse took a huge gulp and felt his throat burn, he placed the cup in the sink, hiding his embarrassment in his room.

" _Ay n_ _iño_ , wash your cup!"

"LATER!" Jesse hollered from his room and then loudly gasping at the decor, especially his bed. His big fluffy bed. Gabriel heard the tanned skin male jumping on his bed and laughing like a little kid. Gabriel shook his head and leant against the marbled counter, smiling to himself and thinking what a good start it is.


	2. Did Lucio just asked Hana out?

"Think you can come over Lucio?" Hana asked while hugging her knees. Lucio expressed his uncertainty then went to the kitchen. Hana listened to the sizzles on the pan and her stomach growled angrily, she clutched her stomach and prayed that Lucio didn't hear that.

" _Mãe,_ can I go over to the Morrisons?" Lucio faintly asked, his mother turned the stove off and used a spatula to put the eggs on the plate.

"How long are you staying?"

"I'll be home before dinner," Lucio replied taking quick glances over the phone. Hana took out her nail file and filed her nails whilst waiting for Lucio. "Ok, _filha_ make sure to come back early." Lucio picked up the phone.

"Alright I'm coming over, what do you need help for?" Lucio asked as he slipped on his white neon green sneakers. The phone rested on his shoulder.

"Science and that's it, I think..." Hana opened her bag and took out her notebook, turning off the speaker. "Not even Math?" Lucio questioned and Hana gasped.

"Oh yeah and Math too! You're an all rounder, lucky you." Lucio chuckled in the background.

"Always the forgetful type when it's school related,"

"Well, you're always there to help me! Alright, chat with you later." Hana hung up immediately and squealed in delight she bounced on her bed with a pillow hugged close to her chest. Jack heard the concerning squeals while on a phone call with Mr Jeremiah.

"Yes uh, you sure you didn't make a mistake on that?" Jack asked while running through his faded blond hair dusted grey, receding hairline. He removed his hand and checked for any loss of hair. He sighed in relief when there was none.

Hana calculated the exact minutes Lucio would show up, roughly 5 minutes. She rushed to her vanity table and used her BB cream, hastily applying the cream all over her face with her fingers (the arrival timing was too short!). She applied a light rosy lip colour on the inner corners of her lips, feathering out the colour then coating a second layer of it until it is even out. She pressed her lips together and nodded. She combed her hair and tied a high pony then straightening her shirt; right on time, the doorbell rang.

"Are we expecting guests Hana?" Jack asked.

"Just Lucio dad!" Hana replied and teased her hair slightly, before taking in a deep breath and mustering up her courage to open the door. "Hi, Lucio!" She greeted with a wave, shyly looking away to see if Lucio could detect anything different about her.

"Hi pretty bunny! I love your hair," Lucio complimented and stepped into the house, removing his shoe. Jack peeked from his study room, still on the phone with Hana's history teacher.

"Hi there Lucio," Jack greeted with a warm smile as he put away the phone. "Hi Mr M!" Lucio greeted back chirping. Jack squinted at his daughter, seeing the difference from 5 minutes ago.

"Did you-"

"SHH!" Hana hushed by motioning her finger on her lips. Jack back away, "Yeah as I was saying that was very..." Jack closed the door, his voice disappearing into faints. Hana sat down on the couch in the living room with everything prepared on the coffee table, Lucio sat next to her, Hana sucked in deep breaths to calm the butterflies in her stomach. But she couldn't help but smell the scent of fresh-out-of-the-shower scent from Lucio.

"So what help do you need?" Lucio asks while flipping through the textbooks.

-

Gabriel changed out of his suit to his red robe, exposing bits of his chest while he watching novellas on TV. Jesse was in his room, sleeping and snoring peacefully. Gabriel then heard barks from outside of his apartment. _Since when were there dogs?_ Gabriel wondered. Waiting for another bark, he shrugged, probably from the TV then.

"Woof!" Another bark outside with scratching noises, Gabriel stared at the door angrily, right in the pivotal moment in the novella. He opened the door, a golden pomeranian took a step back and stared at Gabriel, wagging its tail whilst panting heavily, it barked.

"Whose dog is this?" Gabriel asked and bent down to take a look at the aquamarine coloured collar around its neck, it barked again and licked Gabriel's cheeks. Gabriel fell back in disgust, he wiped the slobber with the back of his hand and checking the engravement. "1976?" Gabriel stared at the apartment across his, identical number. His features darkened, he picked up the pomeranian and it licked Gabriel again, giving tiny barks. Gabriel was not a dog person definitely, he carried the dog inexperienced. With the dog constantly moving under his arm and Gabriel had to stop to not let it escaped from his grasp. He knocked on the door, and tapped his feet impatiently, the dog continued licking Gabriel and Gabriel impatiently wished the owner would show up immediately and take his dog back.

"DAD! Can you get the door?" Hana asked as she heard more knocks, increasingly getting angrier. Jack walked out of the study room with good news.

"Alright, you're getting an A plus on your work, Hana!" Jack exclaimed and Hana smiled in glee, the heavy knocks became pounds. Jack raised a brow sceptically and opened the door, "Yes?"

Gabriel stood there with his eyes twitching while the pomeranian constantly licking Gabriel's face. By now, it is covered with slobber. "Is this yours?" Gabriel inquired with the patience he's left. Hana peeked and gasped.

"POMMY THERE YOU ARE!!" She squeezed under her father and took the golden dog into her arms, cooing at it, away from the scary looking man's grasp. "Lucio I found Pommy! Mondatta won't kill me now!" She said in the most carefree way. Jack peered over his shoulder and sighed.

"Um, I'm sorry I didn't know we had a dog."

"Clearly, and tell your kid to take good care of the dog, I don't know how long it has been running around this place and the _saliva_ ," Gabriel wiped the saliva.

"Do you need any uh napkins?"

"No, I'm just here to return back your pet," Gabriel replied in a deadly serious tone, and impatiently wanting to return back to his novella. 

"Oh uh that isn't our pet it belongs to the owner of this bui-"

"Well whatever it is, keep the mutt away. Not near my door nor my apartment!" Gabriel warned angrily and Hana stood up immediately whilst holding the said pet.

"Hey! Pommy isn't just a mutt!" Hana replied feeling insulted, defending the tiny being in her arms, "Pommy is a dog!"

"Same thing kid," Gabriel remarked.

"And that's my kid you're talking to," Jack called out Gabriel's behaviour and stared down at Gabriel, "I definitely will keep the _dog_ away from your apartment."

"Good!"

"Fine!"

"ADIOS!" Gabriel walked away and Jack's mouth opened and closed like a goldfish. Jack pointed but gave up, "BYE TO YOU TOO!" Jack slammed the door shut. Earning looks from the two teenagers, and the pomeranian. Hana snickered, slowly escalating into a loud hearty laughed. She collapsed onto the ground and laughed.

"Y-you sou-sounded like a teenager!" Hana choked out in between waves of laughter, she rolled around the floor crying of laughter while Lucio was trying to formulate an explanation in simpler terms for Hana to easily tackle this question. Jack pulled the rope tighter around his waist.

"Get back to work Hana," Jack replied in embarrassment, "and you, Pommy you're in for a big scolding." Jack mockingly scolded the dog in a childish voice. Obviously, the dog wouldn't know anything.

-

"The nerve of some people!"Gabriel blurted and slammed his door shut, jolting Jesse up from his bed. He took a new hand towel and dampen it with the water. Then, he wiped the remnants of dog saliva off from his face. Jesse tripped as he examined the room for any danger.

"What happened pa?! Need me to shoot?" Jesse took out a revolver from his gun pouch, Gabriel sigh and calmly shook his head while glancing at Jesse. Noticing the revolver immediately he threw the towel into the sink and snatched the revolver away.

"WHAT IS THIS?"

"A gun?" Jesse replied sceptically, questioning his father's lack of knowledge of guns.

"I know damn well this is a gun, why is this in your possession?!" Gabriel asked as he waved the revolver in front of Jesse, pointing at both the gun and Jesse. Jesse shrugged as if it was normal to have a gun close to him. "Emergency purposes?" Gabriel tucked the gun away into the same place much to McCree's displeasure. Gabriel wiped his face once more, rinsing his face again and turned the tap off.

"Why are you wasting water?" Jesse wandered.

"Dog slobber all over me," Gabriel recalled bitterly and angrily. Especially that, faded blond hair male wearing the ugly looking robe coloured Gabriel couldn't get over about. Jesse gasped.

"THERE'RE DOGS? WHERE?" Jesse opened the door and glanced at the empty hallways, Hanzo walked out from his apartment at the right timing, Jesse stared at Gabriel, "Um it's not nice calling Hanzo a dog."

"I WASN'T REFERRING TO A HUMAN BEING, JESSE. THERE'S A LITERAL DOG!" Gabriel impatiently replied, mentally facepalming himself and making motions of strangling Jesse when Jesse turned away to peer out the hallway and waved at Hanzo enthusiastically, Hanzo scowled and rolled his eyes before disappearing into the elevator. Jesse waved goodbye, living in the delusion that Hanzo actually likes him.

"Wait why did you say-"

"'Cus Hanzo walked out after you mentioned dog and yeah," Jesse vaguely replied

"Why would you think I would call Hanzo a bitch?"

"I...STOP CORNERING ME I'M 19!" Jesse ran back to his room leaving Gabriel wondering whether Jesse is okay or not.

-

Jack poured water on the bowl and smiled as the pomeranian drank the water happily.

"You need to stop running away you hear me?" Jack scolded but Pommy continued drinking, he sighed and sat on his chair, turning side to side. "Did that man treat you unfairly Pommy?" Pommy wagged its tail happily and that answers his question. Jack patted the dog.

"He's angry at you I hope you know that, plus he's new too never seen him here." Jack added on while leaning back in his chair, "Do you think I'm too old to have a boy crush on him Pommy?" Pommy glanced up tilting its head, barking.

"So I am too old? Or are you telling me you'd rather have him take care of you?" Pommy barked twice, a yes for Jack, who sighed in defeat. "So you dig better-looking guys huh? Don't beg me for treats ever again!" Jack took out a bone-shaped treat from his drawer, waving it around, the dog sniffed its favourite treat. The dog watches carefully, wagging its tail waiting to receive the treat. Jack waved it around, lowering it, playing with the pomeranian. Lifting it back up and Pommy barked, Jack gave in and place the treat on the ground. While Pommy ate the treat happily.

Hana brushed her hair and stared at the solution to the math problem, "Um so that's it?" Lucio nodded.

"Yeah, that's it! Oh crud look at the time, I gotta go, gotta eat dinner." On cue, Hana's stomach growled angrily again. Hana nervously laughed to cover her embarrassment. "Oops" Lucio laughed and put on his sneakers.

"Hey uh, Hana I want to ask you something," Lucio said as he tied his shoelaces. Hana hummed in response, "Do you want to go on a date?" Hana choked on her saliva and she coughed brutally startling the male.

"Y-Yes!" She choked, "I'd love to," she caught her breath and smiled. Then holding her breath to prevent any coughs from escaping.

"Cool um, how about Saturday?"

"Saturday sounds perfect,"

"Pick you up at 1?" Lucio asked, flashing a toothy grin and Hana nodded, Lucio opened the door and waved goodbye to Hana. Hana waved goodbye, the moment she closed the door, she squealed in delight. Bunny hopping around the living room, then the couch, Jack opened the door and stared at his 13-year-old daughter jumping up and down.

"HANA!" Jack shouted, overtaking the squeals. Hana sunk back down to the couch and laughed whilst hugging the pillow. "Sorry, dad!" She apologised and Jack closed the door, she giggled and her feet dangling about in the air.   


	3. What exactly do you want?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lately I've not been writing that great arghh

What exactly do you want?

Grocery shopping, yes today is the day. Gabriel drags McCree out from his room that used to be in pristine condition. Now it looks like a hurricane destroyed it. Gabriel checks his phone for the list of items he needs to stock up. As they approach the elevator door, Morrison stood beside him with Hana beside him. Jack held a newspaper in his hand engrossed with the events

. Hanzo leaves his apartment with Genji.

“So we’re going to get hair dye right? Then piercings for you?” Genji asks once more for confirmation. “Yes Genji we’ll get the hair dye and no one said anything about piercings!” Hanzo pinches the bridge of his nose and as he looked up, the Jesse McCree was ogling once more. Hanzo could have sworn a tail appeared behind, wagging happily.

“Morning Mr M and Hana!” Genji greeted the younger brown-haired person playing her phone. Hanzo greets the two as well. “OH HEY UNCLE REYES WHAT’S UP? And hello Jesse” He waves enthusiastically at the drooling college boy. Hanzo softly groans in disgusts and gives a tiny smile to Jesse. Jack rolls up the newspaper and keeps it in his back pocket. Mumbling some things under his breath. The two men though, they did not look at each other or acknowledges each other’s presence. After yesterday’s events, nothing can turn right.

The door opened and the two men walked in at the same time, they glared at each other for a moment before Gabriel gestures him to enter first. Flashing the fakest smile he could muster. Jack enters with Hana following behind, Genji pulls Hanzo in and McCree enters behind Hanzo. McCree stares at Hanzo the whole time, Genji stifling a laughter at how McCree behaved much like a dog. Figuratively to say the least.

The loud explosion in Hana’s phone startles the lot in the elevator. McCree spoke, “So uh where are the two of you going?” Hanzo obviously did not feel the need to reply. Nevertheless, he did anyway.

“Somewhere far from you,” Hanzo replies without a care. Gabriel snickers. Abruptly cut off by a pinch on the arm from his son. “Did I mention you showed up in my dream?” Jesse changes the subject and that triggered a vague memory of Hanzo’s dream. That _stupid_ looking cowboy nineteen-year-old appears in his very nice dream. In the beach, Hanzo recalls fondly, he was drinking his ice lemon tea under the blistering hot sun. However, the huge parasol that hung above him blocked out the sun. The iced tea cools down the heat boiling inside Hanzo. Then all of a sudden, the said man appeared dashing through the shoreline with red framed sunglasses and a tight speedo.

Hanzo shudders at the unnecessary detail.

Hanzo who laid down on the beach chair felt a compelling need to attract his attention. Fast forward to the part where the two of them hid under a palm tree and made out under it. Lastly, Genji wakes him up from that terrible dream or _nightmare_ as Hanzo likes to call it. Jesse babbles on about the dream, much more different from his.

“I like how you’re blushing Hanzo,” Hana teases without looking up from her phone. Genji whistles and gives a heavy pat on the back. Hanzo froze on the spot. Gabriel and Jack, however, stood right next to each other. Only listening to the sounds of each other’s breathing. The door opened and Ana Amari steps in, greeting the greying hair Jack and the rest.

“You look pretty new here, you must be Gabriel.” Ana gave a warm smile which strangely enough. Gabriel has never introduced himself to anyone about him. However, being a closet narcissist must be because he is _the_ Gabriel Reyes after all. He straightens his jacket and returns with his pearly white grin to the older woman. Jack scoffs with a roll of his eyes. “Do you have a problem there?” Jack dismisses the accusation with a wave of his hand.

“I believe not, but you do.” Jack gave a snarky reply, fueling Gabriel’s irritation. “Hm funny heard a scoff back there.” The quad watches the scene intriguingly from behind.

“Must be your imagination, Mr Reyes” Jack replies with another scoff.

“Well, at least I don’t look like I’m balding at age 42,” Jack slowly turns his attention to Gabriel, biting back his tongue to prevent unnecessary lashing but before he could return with another comment, the door opens and Gabriel exited. Bolting towards the entrance of Talon mall. Jesse apologises for Gabriel’s behaviour. Then, held his Stetson tightly before running in search of his father. Jack huffs, “Some people these days…” Hana waved goodbye to the two Shimada brothers and Ana. Ana shakes her head at the impulsive reaction, the door closes and she leaves to the carpark.

Hanzo and Genji checked out some new clothes in stock. Before that could happen though, Genji teases his older brother, “So you like him?” Hanzo’s ignores him out of irritation from the bombarding of questions about McCree this and McCree that from yesterday. He wished he had never encountered such man ever again.

As if fate wants them together, Gabriel and Jack’s cart bumped into each other. The two men glare at each other from opposite ends. An unsaid tension sparked between the two, almost scaring the two poor kids that they evacuated to the fruit aisle hiding. “Is it still ongoing from last night?” Hana whispers to Jesse. Jesse nods affirmatively.

“ _Padre_ was up all night researching about your father, even asked one of his detective friends to find out more about him,” Jesse whispers, ‘betraying’ his father.

“Same thing goes for my dad, ugh, honestly can’t they just get along?” Hana asks in whispers, praying hard that this war between the two would end.

“I see you’re in my way again,” Gabriel gestures to the two carts in front of each other, “So how’s your dog? Heard it doesn’t like you.” Jack tenses up and tightens his grip on the pole.

Jack arches a brow, “So how’s your firm, Reyes? Has your pompous _ass_ lead to any scandals lately?”

“Well, you’re forgiven Mr. Morrison because I know I didn’t _fuck up_ one of my research.”

“At least I hold the responsibility for my own daughter instead of indulging myself in luxury!” Jack irrationally blurts. “Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t know about my son’s existence until now you-“Jesse hooked both his arms under Gabriel and pulls him back before he starts getting nasty. Hana grabs the hem of Jack’s shirt to drag him away.

“Woah there fellas, that’s enough!” Jesse steps in to be the mediator of the current situation, Hana agrees with that, “ _Padre,_ Mr Morrison, we’re going to go grocery shopping now. Goodbye Hana, it was a nice chat.”

Hana wave goodbye and pulls her father to the back of the aisle to start buying ice cream.

“AT LEAST YOUR SON DIDN’T TAKE AFTER YOU!”

“FUCK OFF MORRISON AT LEAST YOUR DAUGHTER DOESN’T HAVE A RECEDING HAIRLINE!” The two hollered at each other in far ends of the aisles. Their voices captured the attention of onlookers buying groceries. They fell silent after that. Gabriel stares at the cereal boxes for a long time. Jesse took one of the cereal boxes and Gabriel swats it away. “What’s that for?” Jesse asks irritated.

“Yellow, blue, just like him! Pick another one.” Gabriel answers; Jesse gasps and clutches his shirt in a dramatic fashion. “But it's honey stars!”

“Bah, screw honey stars resembles way too much like him.” Gabriel was persistent about not picking Jesse’s favourite cereal. He pouts and picks his second favourite.

Hana picks up a skull looking like stick ice cream from the freezer; Jack took little notice of that before she puts it in. He protests loudly, “Hana don’t pick that!” Hana raises a brow.

“Why?” She asks.

“It looks so much like him…”He comments on the packaging of it. His face appeared in front of it and Jack immediately puts it back to where Hana took it. Hana crossed her arms over her chest, “Hey! I like these…”

“You like _bunnies_ Hana, pick another one.” Jack was insistent on this as well. Hana picked the one with bunny and frog ice cream. She shrugs and puts them in.

Jesse pushed the cart in boredom as he watches his father judging which fruit he should get. Gabriel had been standing there for quite some time already, he cannot choose between which one looked more appetising and which one does not. Eventually, he chooses both. Further annoying the nineteen-year-old who has waited for God knows how long.

“You could’ve taken both!” Jesse exclaims as he gestures to the bagged fruits. Gabriel gave him a side eye, “I don’t want to sound like a whiny teen. But can we go now?” Jesse nods towards the cashier counter and Gabriel had nothing more on the list so he can leave now. As they approached the self-checkout counter, Jack followed behind too and took the counter beside the man. Hana chews on her pink bubblegum, blowing and popping it at every passing second. It ticked the both man off because they knew, they _knew_ , they were just right beside each other. Jesse stands there and places the scanned items into the bags. Hana helped out too and gestures to McCree to distract his _padre_.

McCree hastily packs everything into the bag whilst Gabriel slides in his credit card. “So _Padre_ , anything you wanna do tomorrow? Go for a swim, maybe?” McCree suggests the day after’s activities since he does not have anything planned out.

“So dad I’m going out with Lucio, think you could accompany me to buy something nice?” Hana asks whilst batting her eyelashes.

“Sounds great _mijo_. _”_ Gabriel approves of the suggestion.

“Oh it’s okay Hana you can buy whatever you want,” Jack took out his wallet and gave enough money to pick a nice outfit. Hana frowns and keeps the money in her pocket. Jesse interjects, “I’ll help, trust me I am very good, fashion-related.” Hana snorts.

“Are you sure?” Hana asks questionable due to the outfit choice Jesse has. Jesse rolls his eyes and nods, “I won’t make a fool out of ya!” He defends himself with a heavy punch on his chest. He coughs soon after that.

“Don’t be home late,” Gabriel reminds as he picks up the bags, giving him some allowance. Jack says the same thing to Hana and left.

The two teenagers stare at the two of them walk away like nothing ever happened.

They spoke too soon.

The two men stood in front of the elevator, waiting for it to arrive in silence. No small talks, no exchange of glances, no nothing. Just two men with major differences and the dire need to chew each other’s heads off. Gabriel’s phone rang in his pocket and he answers it immediately.

“Hey, Rod, what’s up? Uhhuh just try to pacify her, one way or another.” Gabriel replies, “As much as I’d like to help Rod, my son needs me for the time being. I’m sorry, family comes fir—I’ll try. _Adios_.” He hangs up the call and grumbles under his breath.

“Didn’t expect the heartless attorney to put family first,” Jack speaks breaking the silence and try to be especially careful with his words, “Remarkable actually.”

“Thanks,” he vaguely replies and stares at the blinking red sign of the numbers lowering. “How’s the dog?” Gabriel asks.

“Pommy? Hates me as usual, never liked strangers but likes you though.” Gabriel chuckles lowly amusingly. The door opens and Gabriel lets Jack enter first. Jack presses the button to both of their levels and stood there in silence. Gabriel stares out of the window in bore.

“I’m sorry about what I said earlier, very childish of me,” Jack musters up his courage and apologises for his behaviour. Gabriel stares at Jack’s reflection and hums. “Apology accepted,” he jokes with a laugh.

“Are you always like that?” Jack asks.

“Well, I feel cranky today so yeah,” The door opens to their floor and Gabriel held the door for Jack. He silently thanks the man and they went their separate ways. “Nice meeting you, Reyes!”

“You too, boyscout.”


End file.
